Zuuk
Zuuk is a survivor in the end. (WIP) Appearance Zuuk has jet black hair that is cut to random lengths, some sections being longer while others are shorter. His bangs are brushed back and are cut so that they sort of spike in the back while the hair at the back of his head is longer. He also has two sections of longer hair that frame his face. Zuuk’s eyes are a golden honey color and give off a gentle yet dark mood. He has full lips and a timid nose, while his overall complexion is pale with a pinch of peach. His features are easily described as feminine with bits and pieces of masculinity. Zuuk has a rather scrawny body going to show that he isn’t one to build muscle he often is very timid about showing himself before other people and becomes very uncomfortable when asked to take his shirt off for whatever reason. Zuuk stands at about 5”7 and weighs 115 he is normally wearing fancy outfits which he designed himself. He adores accessories but if he were asked why he would simply blush or become very shy. Personality Zuuk is best described as shy and a bit reserve with a sweetened sense of innocence. He is almost always friendly to new people he meets unless they are rude or have some issue with him in which case he becomes more withdrawn. Although he is quite shy when around other people, this doesn’t affect his ability to make friends. Others often describe Zuuk as being a sweet-heart with a very soft-spoken voice and caring outlook. This is true, however Zuuk can become quite insecure despite seeming so positive. He has a very low self-esteem that has much to do with personal insecurities, when people try and get him to open up he will often try and change the subject or hide behind his embarrassment. Zuuk doesn’t like having the attention drawn to him and prefers to stay in the background. He always envied people that liked being the center of attention; only because in a way he wishes he had their courage, but he would never put himself out there without a good reason. Zuuk is very pacifistic, believing that being civilized and talking something out is better than going to war. Zuuk may not be the bravest of people, but he would never leave someone behind during a dangerous situation. Zuuk is incredibly loyal to people he trusts he can also at times be a bit naïve about certain things, but really this is just his innocence shining through. Zuuk has a poor self-image, something that he developed on his own. Whenever he looks at himself in the mirror he sees a fat, ugly person staring back at him. Because of this Zuuk has turned to starving himself with the idea that it may help him to lose weight. History Backstory! The good stuff Skills ' Clairvoyance: ' Zuuk was born with the ability to sense things on an inhuman level. He has the ability to feel the presence of people nearby as well as see the history of an object he touches. This talent has no correlation to God’s influence in any way. Zuuk is also able to communicate with the ‘other side’. He will at times see flashes of peoples past and future or things currently taking place, he also has strange dreams that seem to connect to his life and the life’s of people close to him. Zuuk can also see the unseen as well as having the ability to decipher the meanings behind symbolic objects or codes. Zuuk uses this ability to help people and has formed a business of sorts centered on it. Normally he uses his ability to help locate or track people.This gift has saved his life countless times throughout his childhood. '''Tailoring: '''Zuuk is very good with fabrics and embroidery, something he picked up on from his mother during his youth. He has a skill when it comes to designing unique trendy pieces of clothing. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes "I don't mean to be so quiet... I just don't know what to say."